objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate Insanity II
Inanimate Insanity II (also known as Inanimate Insanity 2) is the second season of Inanimate Insanity, which was released on April 2, 2013, which was the same month Inanimate Insanity, the predecessor, began. Just like last season, the show is an animated competition series on YouTube. The season began with 19 anthropomorphic objects, competing for yet another 1 million dollars. It will most likely have 16 to 18 episodes by the time it ends. Characters Returning *Apple *Balloon *Baseball *Knife *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Nickel *Paintbrush Debuting *Box *Cheesy *Cherries *Dough *Fan *Microphone *Soap *Suitcase *Test Tube *Tissues *Trophy *Yin-Yang Non-Returning *Bomb *Bow *Orange Juice (OJ) *Paper *Pepper *Pickle *Salt *Taco Staff *MePad *MePhone4 *Toilet Characters Contestants Apple2018Pose.png|Apple (14th place winner)|link=Apple Balloon2018Pose.png|Balloon (11th place winner)|link=Balloon (Inanimate Insanity) Baseball2018Pose.png|Baseball|link=Baseball (Inanimate Insanity) Box2017Pose.png|Box (17th place winner)|link=Box Cheesy2018.png|Cheesy (13th place winner)|link=Cheesy Cherries2018.png|Cherries (19th place winners)|link=Cherries Dough2018.png|Dough (16th place winner)|link=Dough Fan2018Pose.png|Fan (7th place winner)|link=Fan Knife2018Pose.png|Knife|link=Knife Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb|link=Lightbulb Marshmallow2018Pose.png|Marshmallow (9th place winner)|link=Marshmallow Microphone2018Pose.png|Microphone|link=Microphone (Inanimate Insanity) Nickel2018Pose.png|Nickel (10th place winner)|link=Nickel (Inanimate Insanity) Paintbrush2018Pose.png|Paintbrush (8th place winner)|link=Paintbrush Soap2018Pose.png|Soap (12th place winner)|link=Soap Suitcase2018Pose.png|Suitcase|link=Suitcase TestTube2018Pose.png|Test Tube|link=Test Tube Tissues2018Pose.png|Tissues (20th/last place winner)|link=Tissues Trophy2018Pose.png|Trophy (18th place winner)|link=Trophy YinYang2018Pose.png|Yin Yang (15th place winners)|link=Yin-Yang Staff MePhone2017Pose.png|MePhone 4|link=MePhone4 MePad2017Pose.png|MePad|link=MePad Toilet2017Pose.png|Toilet|link=Toilet List of Episodes Currently it is unknown how many episodes will be produced, yet it has been speculated that there will be more than 19. *Tri Your Best's release date was first June 2, then June 12, then July 2, but finally releasing a week early on June 25. *Cooking for the Grater Good's release date was first September 2, 2013, but was uploaded early on August 23. *The second part of Kick the Bucket was planned to be released on January 6, 2017, but was delayed until January 13. It was delayed again, to be released on late January. It was finally released on February 4, 2017. Elimination Order In “Marsh on Mars” of the second season, Tissues is eliminated with 700 votes, and Apple in a close second with 554 votes. He then blames it on his "condishawn", and sneezes himself into the Rejection Portal. In “Tri Your Best”, the Cherries are eliminated with 974 votes, with Yin-Yang coming in second with 878 votes. The Cherries, then, admitted that they sent Marshmallow to Mars, and was then pushed in by Yang. In “Cooking for the Grater Good”, Trophy is eliminated with 1,945 votes, with Box coming in second with 739 votes. Trophy denies that he has been eliminated, despite watching the results. Cheesy then cracks a joke, as Trophy questions that he lost to an inanimate cardboard box. He then steps on Box, as Suitcase calls him a monster. Knife then kicks Trophy into the Rejection Portal. In “A Kick in the Right Direction”, Box is eliminated with 1,442 votes, as Soap comes in second with 1,102 votes. Soap then exclaims that the "last piece can't be that bad", but spits it out moments after eating the piece. Suitcase then states that she will miss Box. Meanwhile, Nickel sarcastically says that Box was helpful before asking what kind of Box he was. Paintbrush then says that he was a Cardboard box, and says to Nickel: "Can't you tell?" Lightbulb then tells Paintbrush that Box can be whatever it wants to be. Apple then states that he will open the box, before Lightbulb telling Apple to be careful. Apple opens the box and states that there was a taco. However, when Knife opens the box, all he sees is the word "Box" scribbled with pink font. Apple then says that he was close. Afterwards, MePad then kicks Box into the Rejection Portal. In “Let 'Er R.I.P.”, Yin-Yang is eliminated with 1,859 votes, with Paintbrush in second with 946 votes. Paintbrush then dodges the pumpkin, as Yin-Yang have their little argument in emotions after watching the results. Yin-Yang then apologizes to the contestants for all the trouble they had caused. This was interrupted as their argument takes a twist, and they fight themselves into Rejection Portal, and become eliminated. In “Everything's A-OJ”, OJ sues MePhone4 after he crashed his plane on OJ's apartment in “Breaking the Ice”, and for sending the eliminated contestants to OJ's closet without his consent. MePhone4 then denies this, and says that he wouldn't hurt a fly, despite killing a fly moments later. Later in the courtroom, Paper defends the plaintiff, whereas Toilet defends the defendant. Moments after commencing, the judge then asks for the speech from a witness. The crowd and judge then tear up. The judge then says that he's never been so moved by a testimony. He then claims the sentencing for "unlawful detention, imprisonment, and a freaky portal that the defense claims just randomly opened one day". MePhone4's original sentencing was 1 hour in jail, but was then increased to a day after Toilet splashed the judge with water. Soon after, OJ takes over, and looks at his script. They then do the elimination. Both teams said that they won the challenge, and so, OJ picked one to be eliminated. After MePhone's return from the slammer, MePad revealed the results, and Apple is eliminated with 2,045 votes, while Paintbrush was second with 791 votes! In “Theft and Battery”, Cheesy is eliminated with a record 2,605 votes, and Balloon comes in second with 768. To which he decided to start becoming funnier (which Microphone said was better than him going back to doing commercials.) However, before he could finish his first non-pun, he is whacked into the Rejection Portal by Toilet. In “Rain On Your Charade”, After a long, intense pause, Soap is eliminated with a new record of 2,663 votes with Nickel in second at 1731. Soap had a blankish yet shocked reaction. She then at first starts saying it "was a mistake", but switched to a short speech about forcing people to do something and listening to your heart, then she walks backwards to the Rejection Portal. Category:Object Shows Category:Shows Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Official Object Shows Category:Season 2 Category:II2 Category:Shows Akash Likes